Keep Me Warm
by dogbert-day
Summary: Seto Kaiba's heart has been warmed by a blonde haired beauty who goes by the name of Jounouchi Katsuya. In the depths of winter, it is Seto's turn to warm Jou...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Jou/Seto story so please be nice. I hope you like it and please review (no flames please!) Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Yu Gi Oh**

The City of Domino had never known such a bitterly cold day.

Deep within the labyrinth of corridors that weaved through the KaibaCorp headquarters, Seto Kaiba sat in the toasted confines of his office. He was spinning absently on his large black leather chair, allowing his shoes to scuff slightly on the deep red carpet below him. No one would ever believe that the powerful CEO actually took a few precious moments out of his busy schedule to allow his mind to drift away from the paperwork and the press. Nor would they believe that from the moment his servant closed the door of his grand mansion behind him every morning, he would start pining for the beautiful blond puppy that he had left inside.

No-one could ever fathom exactly how deep his love for Jounouchi Katsuya ran in his veins. His soul burned with a never ceasing ache whenever they were apart and the only solace Seto Kaiba could ever find was in the treasured moments such as the one he was experiencing this very minute.

His mind leisurely slipped back to the breathtaking image of Jou as he lay beside him, his honey brown eyes gently covered in a peaceful slumber. He never had bad dreams when he slept beside Seto. His slightly chapped lips involuntarily curved into a warm smile; one that only a few select individuals ever had the good fortune to see. He allowed himself to imagine the feel of the blond's body, rising and falling gently as he breathed deeply, his mind missing in a world of serene tranquillity. Seto would gently bring his arm up to let a slender finger trace the perfect line of the sleeping boy's jaw bone, then up further to let them tangle in his gorgeous golden locks. Seto would never be able to resist the feel of Jou's silken hair next to his skin and his hands would get lost in that amazing head of gold. Without fail, Jounouchi's would start to shift into the tender caress and bury himself closer to the CEO's firm chest. Seto would know that he was awake by the tell-tale grin that crept its way onto Jounouchi's face.

"Morning." He would whisper softly in the blond's ear. Jounouchi would never vocally respond, instead he would press his lips against the nearest part of the brunette's body and hum his greeting against the warm skin. As Seto closed his eyes in appreciation, Jou's lips would start to trail lazily upwards until he had placed a brief kiss on his lover's cheek. On the days that Jou was in a particularly… Friendly mood, he would litter feather light kisses all over Seto's face and neck, stopping ever so slightly to suck on a particularly sensitive area below his ear. A low moan would slip from Seto's lips and Jounouchi's exploration would continue further…

A shrill, hollow knock ripped Seto from his blissful daydream. His eyes shot open and a threatening growl rumbled deep in his chest as he tried to focus his vision on the gigantic door twenty feet before him. He ran a few slender fingers through his chestnut hair before he barked towards the person who was fool enough to interrupt him from thoughts of his precious puppy.

"Who is it!"

There was a moment of silence in which the rage within Seto reached an unfathomable level. If this person was going to disturb him then they may as well get in and say what they have to say. And they had better do it quickly.

Very slowly, one of the large doors was pushed open. Seto filled his lungs with air, preparing to holler at this incompetent fool when a familiar mop of golden blond hair, followed by a rosy cheeked face peered cautiously around it. He was clearly nervous and was regretting intruding on the brunette's personal space. He gradually entered the vast room and lowered his lead to his chest.

"I'm sorry Seto, I didn't mean to intrude."

Seto's heart filled with remorse as he realised just how harsh he had sounded when he yelled through the door. He let out his long held breath and rose from his desk. Carefully, he walked over to his lover and reached out to take his hands in his own. All the while, Jou kept his gaze averted. Seto took a moment to gaze at the boy in front of him. A deep red scarf was wrapped thickly around his neck and his face was flushed from the exposure to the bitter wind outside. His hair was slightly dishevelled and it formed a perfect frame for his perfect face.

As Seto gripped the slightly smaller hands, he noticed just how excruciatingly cold they were. He shifted his gaze downwards and noticed that his fingernails had in fact turned blue.

"Jou" He whispered, "you're freezing. Why did you come here in this weather?"

"The weather girl said there's going to be snow. Real bad snow. I just didn't want you to be stuck here alone." He shuffled his feet slightly, becoming clearly embarrassed as he stood before the taller boy. "I didn't want to call 'cos you might have been in a meeting. I'm sorry." Jou mumbled, unwillingly drawing his hands away to lace his fingers together in a defensive tactic.

Seto stood in stunned silence for a moment as the information his boyfriend had just relayed to him seeped through to his brain. He let out a contented sigh and enveloped Jou in a heart warming embrace. Jou seemed slightly stunned at first but soon easily relaxed into the familiar touch. Seto instinctively nuzzled the top of Jou's head and tightened his arms, desperately trying to suck every ounce of cold air from his body. Joey unconsciously sought out the warmth that Seto offered and pressed himself even further into the CEO's chest. Jou's honey brown eyes calmly closed and he allowed Seto to easily support his weight.

Jou loved it when Seto acted like this. The icy stature of a cold, uptight businessman seemed to effortlessly melt away and a new Seto; the real Seto emerged like a beautiful butterfly escaping from its cocoon. He would hold Jou close and protect him from a world that could so easily hurt him. Not to say that he couldn't take care of himself; far from it. It was just a comforting that made him realise that he had found the one person on this planet that would stay by his side for all eternity, forgetting the life they left behind in order to start a new one with him.

Jou shifted slightly so his cute little nose brushed slightly against Seto's exposed flesh where the top button of his shirt lay uncharacteristically open. The CEO shivered violently from the sudden contact.

"Jou! Your nose feels like ice!" The blue eyed Kaiba exclaimed as he pulled away to observe the giggling boy with concern. He cocked his head curiously to one side, curious as to what his puppy found so amusing.

Jou slowly laced his fingers between Seto's and smirked up at the boy gazing down on him with wide eyes.

"I guess you're just going to have to warm me up aren't you?"

**I know it's a short chapter but I just want to know if this is worth continuing. Please review and let me know. There's cake in it for you! Thanks!**


	2. Ride By Night

**CHAPTER 2**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been writing more in order to update more frequently in future. Thanks for the reviews so far, I'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

Seto chuckled as the blond before him pressed himself impossibly close to his chest, his hands roaming lightly across the shimmering material of his shirt. A delicate smile lingered on his lips as Jou sought out the warmth he desired from Seto's strong body. The brunette encased the boy before him with strong arms reserved only for him as he rested his head in the mass of blond hair that tickled at his nose. Jou sighed as he found a comfortable position and allowed himself to enjoy every second before the inevitable would happen.

"Jou. I have to get back to work."

It just so happened that the inevitable came early today.

"Stay here though. Please?" Seto asked, his head still resting on the blonds. He knew that Jou would have a saddened glaze set over his beautiful honey coloured eyes and he wanted to make it crystal clear that the blond was welcome. He could never ask his puppy to leave.

Jou knew that from the mere fact that Seto had asked him to stay, he was not going to be going anywhere soon. Seto never requested anything from anyone. He demanded what he wanted, and nine times out of ten, he got it. Jou smiled to himself, trying to imagine what would happen to the poor fool who denied Seto of something he wanted. Jou took a vow then and there to never refuse his dragon of anything.

"I know you're smiling. What's so funny?" Seto asked, not wanting to move from his unbearably comfortable arrangement.

Jou rolled his eyes and unwillingly removed himself from the embrace before he smiled up into the startling blue eyes of his love.

"You make me smile. What more can I say?" Jou tilted his head slightly and took Seto's hands again before he slowly leaned up to kiss the warm lips that were just screaming out to be touched. Seto smirked at his puppy's response and all too willingly closed the distance as soon as he realised what his Puppy was wanting. Subconsciously, the two parted their lips mere seconds after they had made contact and they began a languorous exploration of the familiar territory. They knew each other intimately but they could never get enough of the other's distinctive taste or the incomprehensible power they held whenever they were together. The world would grind to a halt and they would call to each other in an unspoken language which had imprinted itself in their shared subconscious the second they had shared their first kiss.

Unfortunately, fate seemed to turn against the two who were gradually becoming hotter and hotter with another shrill knock from the far end of the office. With the shock, Jou bit down hard on Seto's tongue, earning a squeal that could have been mistaken for a girl's from the CEO.

"What did you do that for?" He demanded angrily as he brought his fingers to his mouth to find a distinctive trail of blood which was slowly creeping over his taste buds.

"I'm sorry." Jou muttered, hiding his smirks behind his sleeve. Seto threw him a peeved look and directed his attention towards the door.

"Enter!" He yelled, although his diction was slightly slurred as a result of a now slightly swollen tongue. Jou giggled at the brunette's expense and sat himself down on the large blue sofa by the window that offered him a stunning view of the city below them.

The visitor turned out to be some insignificant technician who's 5 foot frame visibly shook as he stood in the presence of the intimidating CEO. Jou chuckled as he heard the smaller man stutter about some sort of programme that they were experimenting with. Jou had no idea about computers but when he heard a number of frustrated sighs escape Seto's lips, he didn't need a qualification in IT to realise that what the technician had to say did not bode well for his career aspirations. Jou turned his attention away from the man who had just signed his own death wish and gazed out over the city.

Jou loved winter. Apart from the fact that the cold weather gave him an excuse to cuddle up with his favourite CEO, the frosty mornings and the bright but cold days offered a more beautiful sight, in Jou's opinion, than the city in summer. Of course, he looked forward to the days when he and Seto could spend hours walking through the meadows and forests hand in hand, surrounded by birdsong and a warm haze that encased his heart and made the world appear to be perfect. However, nothing could take away from the sheer mystery that was offered to him by the winter months and the simple fact that Seto was no longer cold and heartless. He could keep him warm.

Jou heard the door close and the CEO's footsteps became louder as he wearily walked over to where the blond was sitting. Jou peered up at the brunette and patted the seat beside him, letting a reassuring smile rest on his lips. Seto shook his head sadly and sighed yet again.

"I'm sorry pup. Those fools downstairs have messed up one of my programmes. I've got to fix it and then I think I'll fire a few people to make myself feel better."

Jou shrugged passively and stood up to face his partner.

"No problem. Just don't get too mad this time. I can still hear that poor intern wailing. You do remember that I had to console him through a bathroom door don't you?"

Seto smirked involuntarily at the memory but shook it off, sinking back into the role of 'ruthless CEO Seto Kaiba'. He gave Jou a swift kiss on the cheek and left in a hurry as his cell phone delivered the news of a virus in his precious system. As he stormed from the room Jou could swear that he heard him mutter something about 'incompetent fools' and 'on the dole'.

Jou flopped back onto the sofa and kicked off his trainers. Seto was going to be gone for a long while and although the office was very modern, there wasn't very much that could keep the blond amused. He contemplated investigating the laptop that sat with pride of place on the large wooded desk but decided against it as he remembered how much trouble Mokuba had been in when he had almost deleted the files necessary for a $15 million take-over. Jou had spent hours trying to calm him down and he had forced him to apologise to the small raven haired boy. He smirked with satisfaction at the power he held over the mighty Seto Kaiba. True, he hadn't diplomatically reasoned with the brunette but he had told him outright that there would be no sex for a month. His skin had turned even paler than it already was.

Jou became conscious of the fact that they had not… been intimate with each other for quite some time. Mokuba had been ill for a while and for the last few weeks Seto had been working late and no matter how much adrenaline pumped through his veins during the day, Seto could not cope with a rather demanding puppy.

Jou couldn't help but smile contently at the memory of their last night together.

Seto had treated Jou to the most exquisite meal he had ever had the pleasure of consuming. The restaurant had been extremely exclusive and Seto had paid for a quiet table beside a roaring fire and he had made sure that Jou had ordered exactly what he wanted, no matter what the price was. They had joked and laughed and Seto had commented at least four times on how beautiful Jou looked by candlelight. After many embarrassed silences on Jou's part, the two finished their meal by sharing the richest chocolate cake ever created. Seto had almost force fed the blond the sweet treat and relished in the blissful expression that graced Jou's features every time the chocolate touched his lips. Seto had paid the bill without even looking at it. He took Jou by the hand and led him outside where an open topped, horse drawn carriage awaited them. The blond blushed heavily as Seto kissed his hand and stepped to the side, helping Jou climb up onto the soft seats. Seto followed him and before he sat down, he removed his coat. Jou peered up at him, looking slightly quizzical. Seto simply smiled at sat down next to him, bringing his coat over the two to protect them from the chilling midnight air. Jou grinned in understanding and cuddled close to the brunette. He had never experienced anything like this in his life. Seto was romantic and treated him like a most treasured possession; but he had never gone this far before.

The moon shone high above them as they rode beside the canal that ran close to the outskirts of the city. The light reflected magically on the gentle ripples of the slow moving water and the only noise came from the soft clapping of the horses hooves on the stone pathway.

The moment was perfect.

Seto had held Jou close, allowing himself to escape the stress of his highly demanding job for at least a few hours. He had been arranging this for weeks and he would settle for nothing less than perfect. He hoped that his pup appreciated this. Seto's stomach churned for the first time since he had asked Jou out as he remembered the exact purpose of his little treat. He had rehearsed what he was going to say with the precision that he would execute remembering a speech for a conference. He would not have any slip ups.

Seto heard Jou sigh contently and snuggle further against him. Seto took a deep breath and gazed at the puppy.

That night was going to be the night that Seto told his puppy that he loved him.

The silence felt comfortable and all too soon, their ride had ended. Jou stretched widely as he sat up straight, letting out the cutest of noises as his muscles expanded. Seto chuckled and replaced his coat on his back before helping the blond out of the carriage. Jou said a gracious thanks to the driver and scratched the horse affectionately on the nose before Seto led him towards one of his limos which had been waiting for their arrival. The chauffer opened the door for his boss and Jou and bowed respectfully as the two entered the car. Soon, they were heading back to the Kaiba mansion.

"Seto?" Jou asked happily, turning in his seat towards the brunette.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks so much for tonight. I really enjoyed it."

Seto's eyes fixed with Jou's upon hearing the sincerity in his voice.

"You did?"

"Of course!" he laughed "why wouldn't I?"

Seto blushed and Jou leaned closer to him.

"I didn't know whether it would be your thing. I'm glad it was." He commented, feeling relieved that he hadn't messed things up. Jou simply smiled and kissed the brunette sweetly on the cheek.

"All I want to know is, was there any particular reason you did all this?"

Seto's stomach churned yet again. He had hoped that Jou wouldn't have brought that up yet. Oh well, if Seto Kaiba was known for one thing it was his ability to deal with tight situations.

He reached his hand inside his soul and laid his heart on the line. The moment was right. If he didn't act now, he would regret it. He took a deep breath and allowed his hands to find Jou's.

Jou stared up, quizzical at the nerves that were clearly showing on the brunette's usually impenetrable exterior. He opened his mouth to ask if Seto was okay when said brunette silenced him with a chaste kiss. When Seto pulled back, he let out a shaky breath and began a speech that would either lead him to endless happiness or a life crushing heartbreak.

"I wanted tonight to be special because you're special Jou. You make me smile and you make me laugh. You make me want to wake up in the morning just so I can see the angelic look on your face as you sleep. I thought Mokuba was the only one I needed in my life, but I was wrong. I need you Jou. I love you."

Seto fell silent and bowed his head, waiting for a response.

Jou's eyes had progressively filled with tears as Seto's words had seeped through his skin, wrapping themselves securely around his heart. He brought his hand up to Seto's face and forced him to meet his gaze. Seto saw the tears and his heart would have shattered immediately if he hadn't realised the stupid grin that had settled on Jou's beautiful lips. Jou threw his arms around Seto's neck and aloowed his tears to stain his shirt. Seto held him impossibly close and breathed out a long held breath. His head was pounding with relief and near ecstasy as he realised that he had been accepted. He had not been thrown away like he had so many times before in his life. If Jou had not been so close to him, he would have missed the few soft words that caused his heart to stop.

"I love you too dragon."

Jou sighed happily as he relayed the scenes following that moment in his head. He had been completed that night and the moment they had returned home they had not let each other go. Seto had set about proving his love so that there could have been no excuse for Jou not to completely understand. Of course Jou could comprehend how much he loved him but once Seto had his mind set on something it was very hard to deter him, and, to be quite honest, he hadn't really minded the… attention Seto had given him.

Jou wished that they could be together like that again, unable to release each other for the slightest second.

Jou sighed and he noticed for the first time that the snow was really falling heavily outside. He was glad that the room was heated but he did not fancy their chances of returning home tonight. At least he and Seto would be able to spend a little more time together, even if it was in an office on the other side of town from his comfy king sized bed. Oh well, Seto would surely see that he was made comfortable. Jou smiled as he imagined the amount of people he would have to fire in his search for Jou's comfort. With the image of Seto towering over cowering interns who would not move a sofa from reception in his head, Jou curled up and allowed himself to drift off to sleep for a while, the white flakes of ice outside acting as a soothing hypnosis to the perfectly content blond.

**Thanks again for all of the lovely reviews. This story probably won't be too long but it would be great if you could let me know how it's going. It's ice cream for reviewers this time! Flavour of your choice! **


	3. Love me

**Hi everyone! Chapter 3 is up (finally). Sorry about making you wait for what seems like an age. I think this will be the last chapter (sob!) unless I get forced to write more. Thanks so much for the reviews, especially from Marz, your review made me go all smushy inside! Hope you all like the final chapter. Be warned, it is slightly steamy so if you're uncomfortable with the idea then don't read it. It's my first lemony sequence too so please forgive me if it's a bit pants.**

Seto Kaiba almost fell into his office many hours later. A silent cloak of darkness had settled and the only light in the room glowed from the face of the watch that was strapped loosely to the wrist of his puppy who looked, from the shape of his shadow, to be lying on the sofa by the window. Seto sighed, a mixture of exhaustion and relief to be back in his warm, quiet office with Jou. Seto dragged his heavy legs across the room and clicked on the lamp that was attached to his work table. A warm yellow glow washed over the contents of the room, casting softened shadows across Jou's delicate face. He couldn't help the content smile that graced his elegant features when he saw his puppy lying gracefully on the sofa. The welcome intrusion of light seemed to grant the illusion that an angel had fallen to Earth and was sleeping soundly in Seto's office, awaiting his return.

Seto slowly trudged over to the sleeping blond and sat carefully on the arm of the sofa by Jou's head. He gazed down upon the sleeping blond and he did not recall the moment his fingers had found themselves laced amidst the golden locks that were falling delicately across his puppy's blissfully content face.

Seto had missed Jou during the days he had been stuck in the office and even though he was worn out, partly due to lack of sleep and partly due to the inadequacy of his staff, he was determined to repay his puppy for the countless mornings he had woken up not to feel the brunette's protective arms clutching him tightly, but a cold empty bed that had been uninhabited since the early hours of that morning.

Jou stirred slightly from his warm slumber on the couch and slowly opened his eyes. His blurry vision permitted him to make out the vague outline of a figure looking down on him from above.

"Sleep well?" Seto asked quietly, his fingers still lost within the mass of golden hair. Jou smiled warmly as he realised the identity of the blurred human and he nodded, stretching and yawning widely.

"Did you manage to fix whatever it was that wasn't fixed?" Jou asked sleepily. Seto chuckled.

"Eventually."

Jou sat up languidly and Seto slipped off the arm of the sofa to sit beside him.

"I suppose we're stuck here overnight?" Jou asked, shifting to lean against Seto. A slow nod was the reply and Jou sighed. Seto moved his arm to curl around Jou's shoulder.

"It'll be fine." Jou said, inserting his usual thread of optimism into his words. "So long as you don't leave again." Jou mumbled these last words, nuzzling his head further against the brunette's shoulder.

"Of course I won't leave." Seto whispered, holding Jou more closely as he shifted to place a gentle kiss on Jou's forehead. Seto's heart filled with warmth as his puppy smiled, wrapped his arms around the CEO's waist and whispered;

"Good, because all that stuff about absence making the heart grow fonder is absolute arse gravy."

Seto laughed out loud at the crude phrase. Jou continued, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"'Cos I love you so much it's impossible for me to love you even more. You already mean more to me than anything in the world." Jou's whisper faded away and he hid his face, embarrassed at his sudden outburst of emotion and also at the fact that he always looked stupid when he tried to be smart. Seto smiled at how cute his puppy looked and nuzzled his head affectionately. Pulling him closer, he was able to breathe in the blonde's unmistakable scent that never failed to stir something deep within the brunette. They had been apart far too long.

"Seto," Jou mumbled, "there isn't much to do in this office is there?" He was trying to divert the attention away from his flushed face.

Seto smirked.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we can find a way to entertain ourselves."

Seto raised an eyebrow. His voice had lowered and a husky tone had settled within his throat. His words seemed coated in mischief and after the initial shock, Jou wasn't about to complain. He had been waiting too long for Seto to hold him, to touch him, and here was the perfect opportunity, handed to him on a silver platter. Lady luck must be on his side today.

Jou turned to stare into those stunning blue eyes and was almost instantly frozen in his seat as though he were mesmerised, the azure depths seemingly searching his soul. Unable to stop himself, he leaned in and pushed his lips firmly against Seto's. Seto hadn't been expecting Jou to be this quick on the uptake but he couldn't really blame him. They had not "seen" each other in a long while. Jou swiftly melted into the kiss, and made no effort to stop Seto from taking his wrists with strong yet gentle fingers and pushing the blond back down onto the sofa, hungry for the taste that was only his puppy's. Jou moaned involuntarily into the dragon's mouth and tried to gain a little more control but his attempts were useless. Seto seemed to suck Jou's energy from his mouth, leaving him disoriented and helpless beneath his lustful, powerful presence. Seto pulled away as his need for air became too great but stayed impossibly close, their breath fusing between them.

"Seto, I need – please." Jou gasped. Seto released Jou's wrists and, wrapping his arms securely around the smaller body, lifted him to a standing position. Jou pressed himself close to the firm chest before him, running his hands over the surprisingly well defined abs hidden beneath the silken material of Seto's shirt.

"I know. So do I." Seto growled before he attacked Jou' neck. Jou could only whimper under the overpowering actions of the brunette. He would not have been able to stay standing unless Seto had been holding him, an arm securely around his back and another around his waist.

Much to Jou's disappointment, Seto soon pulled away, breathing heavily. However, he did not loosen his grip.

"I think we need to take this somewhere a little more comfortable." He breathed heavily.

Jou looked up at him, quizzically but Seto only smirked.

Not taking his darkened, lust filled eyes off Jou, Seto guided them towards the large oak desk where Seto pressed a long, slender finger against one of the small silver buttons implanted beside his laptop. A thunderous whirring drowned the heavy pants emitting from the two boys. Jou started, pressing himself closer to Seto, which proved to be a costly mistake seeing how excited they already were. Jou yelped and Seto growled, his head lolled back slightly and his eyes fluttered closed as a surge of electricity coursed through his veins from the slight, friction filled touch.

The whirring continued and Jou turned lust filled eyes to the opposite wall, his hazy vision only adjusting after a few long seconds. A large panel was moving forward as though a hinge was attaching it to the floor. When the whirring finally stopped Jou simply stared.

A giant four poster bed was now lying on the floor, the headboard set flush against the wall. Elaborate material was cloaked across the delicate wooden supports and the bedding was made from a rich blue and golden material. Seto turned Jou back to look at him.

"I was hoping you would come and see me one day." He muttered, directing his attentions back to Jou's honey bronzed neck. Jou laughed slightly in disbelief, realising that he should have expected no less from the legendary Seto Kaiba. "I hope you like it."

Jou was spared the effort of replying by the sudden re-appearance of Seto's warm lips against his own. Jou allowed himself to melt into his mouth; his muscles relaxing as Seto hungrily took charge.

Lost in their own world, Seto guided Jou carefully to the bed, swiftly removing his puppy's shirt, attacking the freshly exposed stomach with no hesitation, knowing that it was a weak area for Jou.

"Seto" Jou gasped, burying his hands in Seto's thick, soft hair. Seto looked up at the panting boy to find half lidded eyes gazing mistily at him. Seto climbed up the bed to cup Jou's cheek with one of his strong pale hands.

"Are you alright?" He whispered seriously. Jou closed his eyes and smiled gently. His hands that were still lost in Seto's hair pulled him closer until their foreheads were touching, their lips mere millimetres apart. Jou's eyes tore open and Seto's breathing halted abruptly. The words that escaped Jou's full, moist lips proved to crash through all barriers of restraint that Seto had mustered from the moment their lips had first touched.

"Love me."

Jou slept in Seto's arms that night.

As he became slowly more aware of the warm winter sunlight playing across his face, Jou noticed that something was different. Not only was he not in his own bed, he was not alone. Firstly he felt two arms encircling his thin yet muscular waist, followed by the realisation that a firm chest was pressed against his back and long legs were twisted with his own.

"Seto." He sighed blissfully, long warm breaths tickling his neck. The tall hot body encircling him shifted and a low chuckle filled his ear.

"Morning pup."

Jou leaned back against him as Seto's arms tightened slightly.

"You know that's the first time I've heard you say 'good morning' in quite a while."

It was Seto's turn to sigh.

"I'm sorry love. Can you give me a chance to make it up to you?"

Jou heaved himself up and lay down again, now facing the brunette, an eyebrow raised in question. Seto couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight before him. Jou's eyes were still sleepy and his hair was dishevelled, some strands still plastered to his forehead, a result of the night just gone. Seto replaced his arms around the blond and kissed his cute little nose.

"I think I'm going to take a little holiday, and you're coming with me."

Jou gaped at him in disbelief. If the brunette had not been right there in front of him, he would have not have believed that those words had just fallen from those very same lips.

"Are you serious?"

Seto smiled.

"Any excuse to spoil my puppy."

With that quiet comment, Jou became warmly content, snuggling down into the embrace, allowing himself to treasure the feeling. Blissfully aware that there was no one like Seto.

And that Seto belonged to him.

**I hope you liked it! I apologise again for making you wait so long. I have just had so much to do lately this just got pushed to the bottom of the pile. Please review and tell me how I did, there are lollypops for reviewers! I was thinking of writing about when they are on their little holiday but I'm not sure. Please give me your opinions, they are always welcome!**

**Dd**


End file.
